1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to amusement devices and, more particularly, is concerned with an inflatable and deflatable combatant action toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Competitive amusement devices operable by two or more opponents provide a popular pastime for both children and adults. Many such devices take the form of boxers or gladiators and the like in a combative mode. A contest may thereby be presented whereby two or more opponents each operate one such device to inflict a striking force against one another. Such force may be delivered to knock down an opposing device, or to separate one portion thereof, such as the head, from another portion. Children especially may expend a good deal of energy in such contests, thereby finding such devices a particularly enjoyable recreation.
Representative examples of such amusement devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Morrison (3,848,357), Breslow et al (3,864,870), Barlow et al (4,367,875) and Miller et al (4,457,097). Each of these devices provides one or more combative figures having pivotally moveable members for striking at a specific target area on an opposing figure. The Breslow et al and Barlow et al devices each provides a pair of combative figures attached to a single base. The Morrison and Miller et al devices each provides an individual figure having combative capability against one or more similar opponents.
Each of these devices is fairly complex in design and construction and therefore costly to manufacture. Moreover, given the vigorous use to which children typically put such devices, breakage of one or more parts thereof is likely to occur. High replacement costs, therefore, are also to be expected.
Consequently, a need still exists for a combatant action toy which is inexpensive to produce and is sufficiently flexible and resilient for withstanding ordinary wear and tear by energetic children over a reasonably length of time. Such durability would thereby greatly reduce the possibility of breakage of the device and the subsequent costs for replacement thereof.